Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/PQ001
Oceń mój odcinek!!! Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? Ekstra Bardzo dobry Dobry Ok Eeee Słaby Pierwsze spekulacje A ,więc myślę tak... ,że Cole dostanie od Rowana Turtwiga :P A na początku ,tego odcinka Lyra i Lucas ,będą żegnać się z Colem ... Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Tak się cieszę, że już niedługo nowy region, ale właśnie się zorientowałam, że jeszcze nie zrobiłam wszystkich obrazków liderów z Sinnoh. '-' PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 15:03, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy ten odc?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:12, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Lady Boss?Co ona tu robi?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:45, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Migawka :P Za dużo zdradziłem na początku :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:54, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Piszę ten odcinek, ale coś się chyba za bardzo rozpisuję :P :P :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:14, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) http://archives.bulbagarden.net/media/upload/f/f2/Dawn_Cheerleading_outfit.png [[User:123ViVa123|'Marcelina']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Jest głodna!']] 17:34, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Komentarze Ok... już jest... Czekam na wasze opinie Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:22, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Powiem, krótko - Zacny odcinek Milordzie :P Kurczę ,czy ty czytasz mi w myślach? Miałem podobny pomysł z laboratorium ,że Mei miała tam taka wpaść ,ale w gałęziach itp. I też miałem pomysł ,że nad nimi miała pojawić się... Dobra nie powiem coXD Teraz wszystko muszę zmieniać XD''Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Mnie po prostu rozbraja, jak sobie wyobrażę, jak Layla mówi: "Wypadałam za burtę!" tak z wyrzutem xD Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:46, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) This... Is... AWESOME!! Zarąbisty odcinek, najlepszy, wspaniały, cudowny, spektakularny, widowiskowy!... Ale i tak zabiję Cyle'a za obrazę sweterka ode mnie. :3 No proszę... Mika nienawidziła Dylana, a ja nienawidzę Cyle'a. PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:57, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) No po prostu zniewalająco dobry odcinek:D I ten moment gdy Lyla mówi, że "wypadła za burtę". Bezcenne xd Ale i wcześniejsze odcinki były równie dobre. A przy okazji witam wszystkich! Dawno mnie tu nie było, ale wróciłem i mam zamiar jeszcze dziś uzupełnić zaległości:D Trzcino, przepraszam cię za takie zaniedbanie mojej postaci. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 19:50, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma problemu Lati. Cieszę się, że wam się podoba. Nad odcinkiem się dzisiaj naprawde napracowałem - wiem, przedobrzyłem o mniej więcej 1000 słów normalną długość odcinka, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko było ok :D Jak dla mnie ten odcinek był taki trochę... inny :P A wasze odczucia ? Co wam się najbardziej podobało i w ogóle? Co was intryguje? Cóż, to był faktycznie dość specyficzny odcinek, który budową i słownictwem bardziej przypominał książkę niż Anime, lub chociaż jakikolwiek film. Bardzo podoba mi się ta "inność". ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:50, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) PS. Może Naomi zrobić coś Cyle'owi? Kopnąć go w brzuch, lub coś?? Nadal się wkurzam za obrazę mojego sweterka! >:c Szczerze to przeraziłem się, gdy zobaczyłem tak dużą ilość tekstu w jednym odcinku i to nie podzielonym na części XD Ale gdy dochodziłem do końca to wręcz "modliłem" się by on się nie skończył xd Popieram PG, także podoba mi się "innośc" tego odcinka. Oby takich więcej :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 20:56, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Hah, dziękuję :D (chyba) :P Szczerze mówiąc, to jak zacząłem pisać, to sam nie wiedziałem w który momencie to skończyć i kiedy w ogóle to się skończy. Znałem ramowy plan wydarzeń, ale nie wiedziałem, czy zajmnie mi on 1200 słów czy może 2600 :D Ale wiedziałem, kiedy zbliżałem się do 1000, a tu Layla dopiero z domu wyszła,że odcinek będzie bardzo długi. Chciałem go podzielić na częśći, ale nie wiedziałem kiedy :P A skoro miałem wenę, to pisałem i pisałem i pisałem. I napisałem. Oczekiwałem na ten odcinek od dawna i cieszę się, że wreszcie udało mi się go napiszać. Bo naprawdę, sam jestem strasznie zadowolony z tego odcinka Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:10, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Od pewno 100 lat:DTak mało?A jednak Klara się pojawiła:DPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 21:22, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) A ta Pani McRilley czy jak jej tam. 100 lat mieszka w New Bark Town, a pozostałem 5tys lat w Alabastii ta?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:24, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Ehhhh :P Możliwe ;P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:45, lis 3, 2012 (UTC)